Lonesome to l'amour
by DestinyXUnknown
Summary: Francis is going crazy from boredom and loneliness but could one orderly change that? T for Francis's hands, may go up in later chapters. Human names used, AU, YAOI. Francis/Matthew  Possible side pairings
1. Enter: Francis

Another day of solitude for Francis Bonnefoy, a resident of the Hetalia Mental Hospital. He could no longer remember why he was here in the first place. Oh wait. Yes he could. He had originally been obtained for his love of l'amour. Not one of the many institutions he had been to wanted to keep him. Mostly because of his roaming hands and the amount pof people he would have to come in contact with each and every day. It never lasted more than a week.

Then there was Hetalia. It was the only place that would take him on full time. He remembers the day as if it were yesterday.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK…<p>

The heat of mid-day seemed to mock the stylish blond as he was led into a pristine white building that looked as if it was purposely made so that it would not evoke any sort of emotion. A set of seven or so steps led up to two wooden doors. Upon entering the lobby, one would find an even more mind-numbing array of decoration. Plain white chairs with matching white cushions lined what appeared to be a sort of waiting room. To the right, a beige desk hid the lower portion of a bored looking receptionist from view.

Francis's escorts led him to the desk whilst still giving him a wide girth. They fed some information, instructions, and warnings to her while she jot down notes, none of which Francis had been listening to. His mind was attempting to occupy itself elsewhere, hence when he was urge towards the door across from the one which they had previously entered through, he nearly [fabulously] toppled head over heels onto the ground.

As soon as Francis's composure had been rightfully regained, he was led through the new set of doors and into a hallway that was as blank as the exterior of the building. Soon enough they reached an empty room, and the Frenchman was ushered inside.

* * *

><p>Such is where Francis finds himself today, two years later and no better for wear. It gets lonely when then only person one sees during then day is the poor orderly who is unlucky enough to bring him his meals. All in the name of l'amour one must suppose.<p> 


	2. Enter: Matthew

Enter Matthew Williams, Twenty-six years old, single, and an orderly working at Hetalia Mental Hospital. Two years ago he finished University and landed a job at the hospital. Now he is playing a fun, safe, quiet game of go fish with the patients he is looking after. Neither ever says "go fish" though they can express themselves quite thoroughly with a smile or a glare.

" Matviy's games are fun da?"

" I am not sure brother…"

" Would you like to play a different game Natalia?"

" … Nyet Matviy."

A few more rounds will do the trick to entertain the scary siblings until his lunch break when Dr. Edelstein, the head psychologist here at Hetalia, would have a session with the pair. If he had known back in University that he would be dealing with these two then he would have focused more on child psychology. So, continuing the game, time slips away effortlessly and, for the most part, incident free. Soon enough Dr. Edelstein elegantly slid through the door of the room.

" You are free for a break… er…"

" Matthew."

"Right, Matthew," The doctor clears his throat, "go on ahead, and get your lunch." Matthew thanks the doctor before rising to his feet and slipping silently out the door. He meanders down the pristine, white halls in a direction that he knows, due to experience, will lead him to the cafeteria.

Lunch is the best time of all for Matthew. Due to the fact that Ivan and Natalia have a tendency to attack anyone who wears the uniform of an orderly, Matthew is allowed to wear street clothes while working, as long as they are approved to be safe. This allows Matthew to intermingle with the patients, more than once he has been confronted by an orderly who mistook him for a patient himself.

He likes to sit at the far end of the cafeteria to watch everyone go about their day. However, something seemed off. Matthew scanned the room and found the 'disturbance in the force' that he had sensed. There was a new patient in the cafeteria, being led in by one of the few friends Matthew had made, Katyusha. The new patient has flowing, golden blonde hair that reaches just past his shoulders. The interesting thing though is the fact that the mans hands are restrained behind his back and judging be the looks he is giving Kat, Matthew can guess why.

The man slowly turns to her and whispers something in her ear. At this point Katyusha's face turns red, tears well up in her eyes, and she runs off leaving the man on his own.

"Oh hon hon hon~"


	3. Lunchtime

HI! sorry I'm new at this~ Thank you sooooooooooooooo much to every one who reviewed my story and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in, like, foreva! It was a simply mix of procrastination (please don't hurt me), college, crazy stuff happening at home (my mom is on crutches TToTT), and writers block. I'm sorry the chapters are so short ~ anyways... Hetalia isn't mine! If it was Scotland would have airtime and Canada would invoke fear and respect in all the nations. Mwahaha! Anyways... on with the story!

* * *

><p>Matthew can not take his eyes off the new comer. Mostly because his hands are secured behind his back and he just chased off his attendant. Matthew chuckles as the confident, if not perverted, look on the man's face dissolves into a look more suitable to the situation.<p>

The man glances around, realizing he is alone, and begins to look worried. He attempts for a few moments to relieve himself of his bindings but quickly gives up. The look on his face shows desperation hidden behind a thin veil of suave confidence.

Deciding to put the poor man out of his awkward misery, Matthew stands from his spot at the back table and weaves his way through the large room of the cafeteria. He stops only a few feet away from the bound man who seems to not have taken notice of him as of yet. A bitter voice in the back of Matthews mind none too gently reminds him that such a thing is nothing new but he has learnt to ignore what the voice says. The only thing he got from listening to it is the scars that lace his wrists. He finds that doing such a thing now is pointless. There is to much work to do and bandages would get in the way.

"Hello, my name is Matthew. You seem to be looking for something. Can I help you?" Matthew says, speaking up. The man whirls around, obviously surprised that someone was beside him. He recovers quickly however and put on a debonair smile.

"Well, mon petit," The man, who is obviously French, nearly purrs, " I seem to have misplaced the pretty girl who brought me here and I am lost~"

"Why don't we get you some lunch and then go find Ms. Braginski for you." Matthew offers as he leads the man over to the counter. The man nods and hums in approval and the two begin to load his plate with different foods. A task far more difficult than Matthew had imagined with French man's 'refined' palate.

With luck and help from the menu items that Dr. Edelstein insisted be served, Matthew and the Frenchman find themselves situated at Matthews favourite table in the back.

" Francis Bonnefoy, by the way"

" Nice to meet you Francis." Matthew says as he undoes the binds that hold Francis's hands behind his back.

The two talk of trivial things between mouthfuls of their lunch. Work, family, hobbies, and interests. Francis was quite surprised to find out the Matthew works in the hospital and isn't a patient there. He notes on Matthews casual attire at one point in the conversation and Matthew answers his query with an explanation of his special privileges. He also notices the need to be on guard for the French man's wandering hands. He easily redirects the man's hands away from himself while continuing the conversation. Both occupants of the table acting as if nothing had transpired each time.

It doesn't take too long before Matthew spots Katyusha and Dr. Edelstein at the entrance to the cafeteria. He can tell that she is fretting over her lost charge and that she has gotten an earful for it. Matthew looks down at his plate then over to Francis's and finds them both empty.

"Oh! The lovely lady from before is back!" It seems almost as if Francis has a radar for pretty women built into his natural instincts. Matthew stands up, taking both of their trays and throwing the plastic plates and cutlery into the garbage before turning to Francis.

"Well," He says with a soft smile, "Let's get you back before Dr. Edelstein gets mad at me for keeping you here too long." Francis doesn't mention how he heard a quick mumble after Matthew spoke. One that sounded suspiciously like 'not that he remembers who I am'. The pair soon finds themselves standing in front of Katyusha and the doctor. Katyusha looks extremely relieved that her abandoned charge hadn't been given the chance to cause any trouble.

Matthew smiles at her before receiving a reminder of the time from Dr. Edelstein and that his break is ending in a few minutes. Matthew bids Francis a good bye who returns the gesture then nods amiably towards his co-workers and heads back to the room in which his sibling charges reside.

"I wonder what games those two will want to play now."


End file.
